1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monkey wrench, and more particularly, to a monkey wrench wherein the movement of the movable jaw is controlled by a press member.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional monkey wrench, such as the monkey wrench disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,027,203, generally comprises an L-shaped body, a movable member with a U-shaped cross section, a press member, an engaging member and a resilient member. The body has a first jaw connected thereto. The movable member is located at the range of the engaging member, and has a recess which has two open ends. A reception hole and a notch are respectively defined in the recess. The press member has a U-shaped connection portion and a press portion which is located in the notch. The connection portion has a first pivotal portion. The engaging member is located in the reception hole and pivotably connected to the first pivotal portion. The engaging member is engaged with the engaging portion. The resilient member biases the engaging member onto the engaging portion. However, the engaging portion is longer than the movable member and exposed outside of the body. When pressing the press portion, the engaging member is disengaged from the engaging portion, so that the movable member is freely movable relative to the body. This may make the movable member, the press member, the engaging member and the resilient member to be shifted and removed from their positions. The connection portion and the press portion of the press member are difficult to be machined. Furthermore, the reception hole and the notch in the recess are different machined.
The present invention intends to provide a monkey wrench to eliminate the shortcomings mentioned above.